In the past and currently, large quantities of insulating paper containing asbestos are wrapped around internal combustion engine exhaust system components, principally mufflers, to provide thermal and acoustic insulation. However, various authorities now believe that the dust created in the handling of asbestos materials may be hazardous. It is very difficult in the mass manufacture of exhaust system components for use in automobiles, trucks, etc., to completely eliminate the possibility that in cutting or handling asbestos paper some of it will be released into the air. Likewise, if failure of exhaust system components occurs after usage, asbestos may be released into the air.